Electrical circuits may be configured having a switch for controlling an electrical operation, such as enabling or disabling an electrical load. For example, the switch may be controllable to toggle between in a first mode of operation, wherein the switch is “closed” and current is transmitted from a switch input to a switch output, and a second mode of operation, wherein the switch is “open” and current is prevented from transmitting between the switch input and switch output.
In some electrical devices, such as switches, current may leak between the switch input and switch output when the switch is open, due to the electrical characteristics or physical limitations of the switch. In some environments, it may be desirable to plan for and control the leakage current, which may include specific leakage current path for transmission of the leakage current.